This invention relates to cassettes, adapted to contain stacks of banknotes, for use with banknotes handling apparatus. More specifically it relates to identification means for such cassettes to enable the apparatus to recognise a particular denomination of the banknotes contained in a cassette.
Whilst the invention has special utility in connection with multi-denomination banknote dispensers it may also be employed with dispensers and loading machines intended to handle banknotes of a single denomination.
By means of the present invention it is possible to enhance the versitility and flexibility of a multidenomination banknotes dispenser by enabling any one of its sub-sections to deal with any denomination. For example, a known dispenser capable of dispensing 1, 5 and 10 will normally have three special-purpose feeders to which cassettes of the respective denomination must be fitted. However, if a feeder unit is capable of recognising the denomination of the banknotes contained in a cassette presented to it, it follows that the cassettes may be fitted in a random manner and furthermore that the dispenser may be readily adapted to perform special functions. For example, to cater for an abnormal demand for 1 banknotes the apparatus may be fitted with three cassettes containing 1 denomination banknotes thereby to enable it to operate for long periods without replenishment. Furthermore, in the eventuality of mechanical failure of a feeder it is also possible to substitute a cassette of a different denomination. For example, if the 1 feeder failed in the above mentioned three-denomination dispenser it would be possible for a cashier to substitute a 1 cassette for the 10 cassette thereby to avert a total break-down of the apparatus.